Mingyu Sunbaenim
by meaniemom
Summary: Repost Chap 3 karena banyak typo. Jeon Wonwoo, siswa baru di Pledis SHS yang sempat putus sekolah harus bertemu sunbaenim menyebalkan di hari pertama sekolahnya. Bagaimanakah ia akan menghadapi hari-harinya? . Meanie, Jeongcheol, Soonhoon, Seventeen Couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Mingyu Sunbaenim**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Meanie, Seoksoo, Junhao, Jeongcheol, Soonhoon, Verkwan, Dino**

 **Other cast jika dibutuhkan nanti**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Jeon Wonwoo, siswa baru Pledis SHS yang baru bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya akibat putus sekolah harus dihadapkan dengan sunbaenim menyebalkan di hari pertama orientasi sekolahnya. Bagaimanakah Wonwoo menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah?**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **T ga tau nanti bisa jadi M**

 **/ketawa ala Hoshi/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pledis SHS, salah satu sekolah berprestasi di kota Seoul baru saja membuka gerbangnya bagi ratusan siswa baru di tahun ajaran baru. Berbagai kalangan masuk ke sekolah ini, terutama dari kalangan menengah ke atas, yang tentunya sanggup membayar bulanan sekolah ini yang tergolong mahal. Siswa miskin? Bertahun-tahun sekolah ini menyelenggarakan program beasiswa secara online, tapi tidak pernah ada yang berhasil melaluinya kecuali satu orang di tahun ini, Jeon Wonwoo.

Jeon Wonwoo hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang luar biasa pintarnya, tapi ia tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya ke SHS tahun lalu akibat masalah keluarga. Ayahnya seorang pengusaha dan tepat saat Wonwoo berjuang untuk ujian akhir di JHS ayahnya mengalami kebangkrutan, perusahaannya mati diambil alih perusahaan raksasa. Keluarganya jatuh miskin, Wonwoo pun terpaksa tahu diri untuk tidak memberatkan kedua orang tuanya dengan bersekolah. Rumah mewah, mobil, serta semua asset yang mereka punya digunakan untuk bertahan hidup sementara, membayar hutang sampai membiayai pengobatan Mr. dan Mrs. Kim yang keduanya sakit-sakitan dan akhirnya meninggal dunia. Ayahnya meninggal lebih dulu kemudian disusul ibunya beberapa minggu kemudian. Kata dokter ini sakit jantung membuat Wonwoo yang masih belum genap 17 tahun itu harus hidup sendirian, dibekali beberapa sisa perhiasan milik ibunya yang belum terjual dan sisa uang tabungan ayahnya yang tidak banyak di rumah kecil yang dibeli ayahnya dari hasil penjualan asset mereka.

Wonwoo bukanlah pemuda yang ceria, ia terbiasa memendam masalahnya sendiri. Orang tuanya meninggal pun ia tak sedikitpun meneteskan air mata, bukannya tidak sedih, Wonwoo hanya tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaan yang dirasakannya. Dia juga bukan orang yang banyak bicara. Lebih tepatnya Wonwoo tidak suka bicara. Baginya bicara hanya menghabiskan waktunya saja, lebih baik membaca. Wonwoo gemar membaca buku filsafat, biografi, sejarah, dan tentunya komik sebagai selingan.

Sepeninggal orang tuanya, Wonwoo bekerja sambilan sebagai guru les anak-anak di sebuah lembaga pendidikan. Kepintarannya yang membuatnya bisa diterima bekerja di sana. Tak tanggung bahkan ia sudah menguasai materi SHS saat dia masih JHS, ditambah tinggi tubuhnya yang mencapai 183 cm tak pelak sering disangkai anak kuliahan oleh anak-anak didiknya yang kadang lebih tua darinya. Suatu hari pula di lembaga pendidikan itu Wonwoo mendapat informasi bahwa Pledis SHS mengadakan program beasiswa. Bosnya di lembaga pendidikan itu memberitahunya bahwa syarat masuk ke sana sangat sulit, bahkan ujian masuknya pun sangat sulit sehingga belum pernah ada yang bisa masuk ke sana melalui jalur beasiswa. Awalnya Wonwoo ragu tapi ia tetap mencoba dan akhirnya lulus.

Di sinilah ia, di lapangan Pledis SHS, berkumpul dengan anak-anak lain yang masuk bersamaan dengannya. Sungguh jika bisa Wonwoo ingin tidur saja di perpustakaan sekolah ini ketimbang berjemur di bawah teriknya matahari menggunakan atribut yang memalukan. Bagaimana tidak, siswa baru diwajibkan menggunakan topi dari bola plastik, name tag dari kardus bekas yang diwarnai, ditempeli daun-daunan dan bunga-bungaan juga foto dengan pose konyol dan bertali sesuai warna yang ditentukan oleh panitia. Sedangkan tali sepatu mereka dipasangi lonceng kecil mirip seperti lonceng yang ada di kalung kucing. Tas sekolah mereka diganti dengan kresek besar berwarna sesuai kelompok yang diisi barang bawaan perintah dari OSIS. Wonwoo menyumpahi siapa saja panitia yang membuat peraturan ini, ia menghabiskan separuh gajinya untuk membawa peralatan bodoh ini di hari pertamanya sekolah dan ini semua akan dibuang segera setelah 3 hari, iya masa orientasi siswa baru hanya berlangsung selama 3 hari.

Belum lagi barang bawaan yang mesti ditentengnya, kebetulan Wonwoo mendapat regu rose quarts jadi ia menggunakan tali berwarna soft pink, bola berwarna pink, juga kresek pink untuk tas sekolahnya. Wonwoo melirik dua bungkus cokelat ukuran besar di tas kreseknya. Selain coklat kresek itu juga berisi dua buah kentang rebus, satu buah sosis ukuran jumbo, satu liter minyak goreng, dan juga dua kilo beras. Wonwoo sempat berpikir apa dia salah masuk ke sekolah memasak. Jika iya maka Wonwoo harus melarikan diri membatalkan beasiswanya. Wonwoo anti memasak, untuk makan sehari-hari dia makan di tempatnya bekerja, kebetulan semua tenaga pengajar di sana disediakan chatering harian. Bedanya pengajar lain memiliki jam 4 sampai 5 jam saja sedangkan Wonwoo hampir 12 jam, dari jam 8 pagi hingga jam 8 malam, karena hanya dia pengajar yang waktunya luang paling banyak jadi otomatis dia makan pun 3 kali sehari di tempatnya bekerja.

"Adik-adik semuanya selamat pagiiii!" sebuah suara menginterupsi kehebohan peserta orientasi pagi itu, semua anak-anak menoleh ke depan mereka menemukan segerombolan siswa dan siswi dengan jaket berlabel OSIS di punggung mereka. Anak-anak di lapangan Pledis SHS ini sedang terpesona pada OSIS di depan mereka karena mereka memiliki wajah yang tampan dan cantik layaknya idol di televisi, dan hanya satu orang yang cuek bebek menendang kerikil di kakinya dengan reaksi, "Adik kepalamu, aku mungkin seumuran dengan kalian. Lagipula ini sudah jam 10, sudah bukan pagi lagi bodoh!" Iya itu Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo, manusia paling tsundere sedunia.

"Adik-adik, kenalkan namaku Choi Seungcheol! Aku ketua OSIS di sini, kalian bisa memanggilku Seungcheol sunbaenim, Seungcheol Oppa, atau Seungcheol Hyung." Sang ketua memperkenalkan diri dan anggotanya. Wonwoo hanya menoleh dengan acuh sampai ia mengenali salah satu anggota OSIS di sana. Seksi kedisiplinan katanya Seungcheol tadi. Seorang siswa dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang, kulit agak gelap dan wajah tampan. Iya Wonwoo mengenalinya, itu adalah muridnya di tempat les.

"Sialan, Kim Mingyu? Muridku? Haaah? Dia OSIS? Aaaaah~~ siaaaaal!" Wonwoo membatin dan mulai gelisah. Kim Mingyu, muridnya di tempat les yang terkenal pintar bahkan sering membantah perkataan Wonwoo karena merasa pintar. Mingyu adalah siswa akselerasi saat JHS. Harusnya ia masuk SHS tahun ini tapi kenyataannya ia sudah kelas 2 sekarang. Wonwoo paling sebal jika harus mengajar Mingyu di tempat les, karena ia hanya mengatakan sudah tahu apa yang akan diajarkan Wonwoo lalu tidur di atas meja. Mingyu ikut les hanya menyenangkan orang tuanya. Dan Wonwoo mengakui kepintaran Mingyu sayangnya ia suka ceroboh mengerjakan soal terutama soal berumus seperti matematika dan fisika. Sisanya Mingyu sangat jago apalagi pelajaran Biologi bab reproduksi, Mingyu bahkan terang-terangan meminta Wonwoo mempraktekkan proses reproduksi manusia dengannya. Tentu saja setelah itu Wonwoo memukul kepala Mingyu dengan kamus anatomi tubuh yang sering dibacanya.

"Baiklah untuk regu rose squarts pendamping kalian adalah Kim Mingyu sunbaenim!" Ucap Seungcheol tiba-tiba, menyadarkan Wonwoo dari kegelisahannya. Jika bisa Wonwoo ingin kabur saja. Tidak ingin bertemu dengan si hitam mesum ini apalagi menjadi anak buahnya. Lututnya terasa lemas sekarang saat Mingyu datang menghampirinya untuk mengecek atribut dan barang bawaannya. Apalagi saat Mingyu berbisik di telinganya, "Jeon ssaem, di sekolah ini panggil aku Mingyu Sunbaenim" sambil memamerkan taring panjangnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Hanya keisengan seorang Imo fans terinspirasi dari Mingyu yang nyuruh Jeonghan manggil dia Mingyu sunbaenim, silahkan dibaca, ini baru prolog, jangan lupa review ya…**


	2. Chapter 2

Mingyu Sunbaenim

.

.

.

Cast:

Meanie, Seoksoo, Junhao, Jeongcheol, Soonhoon, Verkwan, Dino

Other cast jika dibutuhkan nanti

.

Summary:

Jeon Wonwoo, siswa baru Pledis SHS yang baru bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya akibat putus sekolah harus dihadapkan dengan sunbaenim menyebalkan di hari pertama orientasi sekolahnya. Bagaimanakah Wonwoo menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah?

.

Rate:

T ga tau nanti bisa jadi M

/ketawa ala Hoshi/

.

.

.

Orientasi Pledis SHS dimulai setelah barusan Seungcheol sang Ketua OSIS membubarkan barisan siswa baru setelah mereka dibagikan pendamping kelompok masing-masing. Kini semua siswa baru itu menuju ruang kelas masing-masing yang telah ditentukan oleh panitia. Satu kelompok berisikan 30 orang, mirip satu kelas, dipimpin ketua kelompok yang akan ditentukan oleh pendamping kelompok.

Seperti kelompok Rose Quartz yang di dalamnya terdapat siswa emo bernama Jeon Wonwoo dengan pendamping kelompok mereka yaitu Kim mesum hitam tinggi menjulang taring panjang Mingyu. Semua siswa baru di kelompok itu sudah masuk ke ruangan dan duduk dengan nyaman di kursi mereka yang sudah diberi label nama sehingga tidak akan tertukar. Sialnya Jeon Wonwoo mendapat kursi yang berada tepat di depan kursi guru yang tentunya akan ditempati Mingyu. Wonwoo melirik sekilas daftar hadir yang ada di atas meja guru, hampir saja ia menjerit mendapati namanya berada di nomor urut 1. Wonwoo pun tak habis pikir mengapa mereka meletakkan namanya di urutan pertama padahal namanya berawalkan huruf W, membuat namja kurus itu menghela nafasnya berkali-kali hingga Mingyu memperhatikannya.

.

.

"Baiklah adik-adik semuanya, perkenalkan namaku Kim Mingyu. Kalian bisa memanggilku Mingyu Sunbaenim. Aku adalah pendamping kelompok kalian untuk tiga hari ke depan. Jabatanku di OSIS adalah Ketua Seksi Kedisiplinan. Jika ada di antara kalian yang senang berbuat onar, maka bisa dipastikan kalian akan bertemu denganku setiap hari di ruang khusus kedisiplinan untuk mendapatkan hukuman dariku dan tentunya atas anjuran guru BK. Tidak hanya itu, kalian juga akan mendapatkan tanda tanganku secara gratis tentunya bukan di kertas sembarangan tapi di kartu pelanggaran disiplin. Bagaimana? Tertarik melanggar peraturan? Tidak rugi mendapatkan tanda tanganku yang tampan bak artis ini." Mingyu mengawali perkenalan kelasnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Siswa baru di sana hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mengatakan "tidak" dengan lantang di akhir kalimat Mingyu. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mau melanggar peraturan sekolah sekalipun bertemu makhluk tampan ini.

Mingyu mengabsen satu per satu anggota kelompoknya. Kelompok ini adalah bentukannya sendiri. Nama-nama orang di kelompok ini juga sebagian orang yang dikenalnya. Seperti Jeon Wonwoo yang merupakan guru lesnya, Lee Seokmin dan Xu Minghao yang merupakan teman sekelasnya di kelas satu JHS yang ditinggalkannya karena ia masuk kelas akselerasi. Ada juga adik kelasnya di JHS yang juga anak rekan kerja ayahnya, Choi Hansol, Boo Seungkwan dan Lee Chan. Mingyu gembira mengetahui teman-temannya masuk ke sekolahnya, karena itu kelompok ini bisa dikatakan kelompok special by request oleh Kim Mingyu.

Hampir 15 menit berlalu, Mingyu sudah mengakhiri absennya. Sekarang Mingyu berencana memilih ketua kelompok. Kembali ia mencermati daftar hadir di tangannya. Alisnya berkerut melihat data Wonwoo yang lebih tua setahun darinya. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka ternyata Wonwoo hanya setahun lebih tua darinya. Saat pertama kali melihat Wonwoo setahun lalu di tempat lesnya, Mingyu mengira Wonwoo sudah masuk kuliah. Mingyu tahu tempat lesnya banyak menerima mahasiswa magang yang pintar sebagai guru les dan ia mengira Wonwoo salah satunya. Fakta bahwa nama Wonwoo muncul di web sekolahnya sebagai penerima beasiswa pertama di sekolahnya membuatnya kaget. Bagaimana bisa guru lesnya bahkan belum masuk SHS? Dan Wonwoolah anggota pertama yang direkrut Mingyu di kelompoknya. Cerobohnya Mingyu tidak mengecek biodata Wonwoo, dia hanya menerima jadi datanya tanpa mau melihatnya. Kini Mingyu jadi semakin penasaran dengan sosok guru lesnya ini. Jika memang Wonwoo pintar kenapa tidak masuk SHS tahun lalu? Kenapa baru sekarang? Apa Wonwoo sempat tidak naik kelas? Tidak, tidak! Wonwoo itu jenius, mana mungkin tidak naik kelas?

"Sunbaenim, apa acara kita selanjutnya?" Lee Seokmin, teman sekelas Mingyu saat JHS menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Baiklah, sekarang aku akan memilih ketua kelompok. Tugas ketua kelompok adalah mengorganisir semua tugas yang diberikan pendamping kelompok, mengabsen anggotanya, bertanggung jawab atas hal-hal yang terjadi di kelompoknya. Dan tentunya berkomunikasi dengan pendamping kelompok." Mingyu berjalan ke tengah-tengah bangku siswa baru. Melirik sana-sini, persis gaya bapak guru di kelas.

"Dan aku memilih Jeon Wonwoo sebagai ketua kelompok." Mingyu menghampiri bangku Wonwoo dan menarik lengan kanan namja kurus itu. Wonwoo kaget. Dia tidak mau jadi ketua kelompok tapi seisi kelas sudah setuju dengannya. Mau tak mau ia akan lebih sering berinteraksi dengan Mingyu. Demi apa dia tidak ingin, tidak mau, tidak bersedia, tidak sudi berdekatan dengan si hitam mesum ini. Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja mencoba menerima kenyataan.

"Sialan kau Kim Mingyu! Awas kau! Nanti sore kau les akan aku berikan pr fisika yang susah untukmu!" Begitulah batin dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo sekarang. Wonwoo-ya, terima nasibmu nak!

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat tiba, sudah jam makan siang, Mingyu memerintahkan anggota kelompoknya mengeluarkan bekal mereka, dua buah kentang rebus dan juga sosis instan ukuran jumbo. Dia juga sudah menyuruh Wonwoo yang kurus kering itu mengangkat kardus air mineral lalu membagikannya ke seluruh anggota kelompoknya. Setelah selesai pembagian air mineral, Mingyu keluar dari kelas untuk istirahat.

Wonwoo mendesah lega melihat punggung Mingyu berlalu dari pintu kelas. Ia mengeluarkan bekalnya lalu memakannya. Tidak seperti teman-teman sekelompoknya yang heboh mengobrol membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil, Wonwoo memilih menyendiri. Ia memakan bekalnya cepat. Beruntung ia memasak kentangnya overcooked, jadi agak lembut seperti potato mash, ia bisa memakannya dengan cepat seperti makan bubur. Wonwoo sudah berencana akan pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah untuk membaca. Waktu istirahat lumayan panjang, 1 jam, jadi ia akan menggunakannya dengan baik untuk menambah pengetahuannya di perpustakaan.

Baru saja Wonwoo membuang sampahnya lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya, segerombolan anak sudah mendekatinya. Mereka adalah Lee Seokmin, Xu Minghao, Boo Seungkwan, Choi Hansol, dan Lee Chan. Wonwoo hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan mengerjap lucu membuat Seokmin gemas melihatnya. Ternyata namja yang disangka sangat dingin ini bisa manis juga.

"Annyeooong~~~" Mereka berteriak kompak menyapa Wonwoo. Yang disapa hanya mengernyit dan membalas dengan anggukan kepala. Uri Wonwoo masih belum mau bicara.

"Kenalkan, namaku Seokmin. Ini Minghao, yang ini Chan, yang seperti kloningan Leonardo Dicaprio ini Hansol, dan yang gendut ini Seungkwan." Segera setelah memperkenalkan diri Seokmin mendapat sebuah jitakan dari Seungkwan.

"Aku.. Wonwoo." Singkat, padat, jelas, tepat sasaran. Itulah balasan Wonwoo untuk mereka.

"Ya kami tahu, Mingyu sudah bilang dari minggu lalu bahwa guru lesnya juga akan sekelompok dengan kami." Seungkwan mengibaskan poninya ke samping. Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya, anak-anak ini kenal Mingyu dan si hitam itu memberi tahu mereka bahwa ia akan sekelompok dengan mereka?

"Eiii, aku dan Minghao teman sekelas Mingyu dulu saat JHS. Beruntungnya dia naik ke kelas akselerasi sementara aku dan Minghao tidak. Bukan berarti kami tak pandai, hanya saja Minghao mengikuti kejuaraan beladiri terus menerus dan aku mengikuti kompetisi menyanyi, jadi kami jarang di kelas makanya tak mengikuti dia ke kelas akselerasi." Seokmin seolah mengerti isi pikiran Wonwoo.

"Aku, Hansol dan Chan sekelas. Sebenarnya aku adik kelas mereka di JHS tapi kami akselerasi, jadi kami semua sekelas saat kelas 3. Kami bersahabat baik dengan Mingyu Hyung, kami adalah anak-anak dari sahabat ayah Mingyu Hyung." Yang paling berisi di sana akhirnya memberi tahu hubungan mereka dengan Mingyu.

"Ah~ ne." Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan itu. Dia tidak tahu lagi ingin berkata apa. Pikirannya hanya berisi perpustakaan dan aroma buku-buku yang menggoda indera penciumannya.

"Aku, Mingyu dan Minghao seumuran, Seungkwan, Hansol dan Chan seumuran setahun di bawah kami. Kau sendiri?" Seokmin mencoba memancing suara si dingin ini.

"Aku setahun lebih tua darimu." Mereka semua memasang gesture menutup mulut dengan satu telapak tangan. Ini artinya mereka harus hormat pada Wonwoo. Bagaimanapun Wonwoo lebih tua dari mereka.

"Ku dengar Hyung adalah penerima beasiswa pertama dan satu-satunya di sekolah ini. Jika memang kau pintar bukannya harusnya kau masuk tahun lalu Hyung? Setiap tahun sekolah ini menggelar beasiswa tapi tak pernah ada yang masuk." Chan bertanya pada Wonwoo dan otomatis memakai panggilan _Hyung_ padanya.

"Aku baru bisa masuk tahun ini. Tahun lalu aku ada sedikit masalah keluarga." Anak-anak itu hanya mengeluarkan suara "aaaaa~~" dengan kompak lagi.

"Kau guru les Mingyu? Benar? Kau tahu setiap kami main ke rumahnya ia selalu bercerita tentangmu. Menjahilimu dengan sengaja mengerjakan soal yang salah lah, atau sengaja tidak membuat tugas darimu. Mingyu menyukaimu, jadi dia sengaja mencari perhatian darimu." Minghao dengan polosnya menceritakan sahabatnya. Yang lain sudah menutup wajah mereka malu. Wonwoo? Sedang melotot ke arah mereka.

Sebenarnya mereka ingin mendekati Wonwoo dengan satu tujuan, mengenal calon gebetan sahabat mereka. Boo Seungkwan dan Lee Seokmin menjadi dalangnya. Mereka jengah setiap bermain ke rumah Mingyu, sahabat mereka akan berbicara terus dan terus mengenai sosok Jeon Saem yang mereka ketahui bernama lengkap Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu akan bercerita pakaian apa yang Wonwoo gunakan hari ini, materi apa yang diajarkan padanya, berapa kali Wonwoo memukul kening Mingyu dengan pensil, sampai melempari Mingyu yang ketiduran menurut Wonwoo tapi kenyataannya pura-pura tidur dengan penghapus papan atau spidol. Ketika Wonwoo diterima di Pledis SHS Mingyu menelepon sahabatnya bergiliran bahkan tak hanya sahabatnya, anggota OSIS juga. Ia terlalu senang. Dan Minghao menghancurkan rencana mereka. Minghao ini cerdas tapi kadang pikirannya perlu agak sedikit dikondisikan. Hmmm…

Suasana menjadi kaku, Wonwoo mematung, sementara Hansol dan Seungkwan sudah menyeret Minghao keluar kelas. Entah mau kemana, Seungkwan bilang ia masih lapar jadi mau ke kantin. Sedangkan Seokmin dan Chan hanya menggaruk tengkuk mereka yang tidak gatal.

"Wonwoo Hyung…" Chan memberanikan diri mengguncang lengan Wonwoo. Menyadarkannya dari kekosongan pikirannya sesaat.

"Ah~ iya. Ada apa? Maaf aku hanya terkejut." Ucap Wonwoo sambil melepas pegangan Chan di lengannya.

"Maafkan Hao, Hyung. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Hao memang benar. Mingyu menyukaimu. Hanya saja dia belum berani memastikan perasaannya. Aku harap Hyung tidak marah pada kami dan Mingyu." Seokmin dan Chan pun berdiri lalu membungkuk pada Wonwoo lalu pergi menyusul Seungkwan, Hansol dan Minghao.

.

.

.

Wonwoo melirik jam tangannya, istirahat masih 30 menit, kini ia sudah ada di salah satu sudut taman di sekolah itu. Berkali-kali Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Perkataan Minghao terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Memikirkan apakah semua yang Minghao katakan itu benar atau salah. Mingyu memang jahil padanya. Kadang Mingyu sering menggodanya dengan kata yeppo, kiyowo, atau panggilan saemsaemsaem yang mengganggunya. Mingyu sering lupa buat tugas dengan alasan ekstra kurikuler basket. Jika mengerjakan pun Mingyu sering keliru. Kecuali pelajaran Biologi. Untuk pelajaran itu, Mingyu selalu dapat nilai A+ dari Wonwoo. Pikiran Wonwoo mulai melayang ke hari-hari di mana ia hanya seorang guru les bagi Mingyu.

" _Jeon saem, aku dapat A+ lagi untuk tugas rumah reproduksi manusia. Hadiahku mana?" Mingyu menadahkan tangannya. Gurunya ini sudah berjanji akan memberi hadiah jika Mingyu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik dan benar._

" _Hadiah? Ini, aku membelikanmu cokelat. Ini hadiahmu hari ini Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo menyerahkan sebatang cokelat pada Mingyu. Wonwoo memang selalu membawa permen atau cokelat, reward bagi muridnya yang pintar. Cara ini selalu berhasil diterapkan pada murid sekolah dasar. Baru pertama kalinya ia menerapkan cara ini pada murid SHS, Mingyu. Ini karena Mingyu selalu lupa mengerjakan tugas padahal ia pintar. Jika belajar di tempat les Mingyu selalu mendapat nilai bagus, diberi tugas selalu lupa. Wonwoo tak ingin Mingyu begini terus karena itu ia berkata akan memberi hadiah._

" _No. No. No saem. Aku tak ingin cokelat. Aku bukan Daehan, Minguk, Mansae yang selalu kau beri cokelat atau permen jika mereka benar mengerjakan tugas darimu." Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Wonwoo bingung harus memberi apa, gajinya saja pas-pasan untuk hidup. Permen dan cokelat saja dia beli yang murah._

" _Kau mau hadiah apa?" Wonwoo memasukkan kembali cokelatnya di kolong mejanya._

" _Jeon saem, aku ingin kau bereproduksi denganku. Kau dan aku. Kita akan melaksanakan persilangan genetik. Kau tahu kan maksudku? Kromosom kita bersatu membentuk zigot. Menghasilkan embrio yang akan berkembang menjadi fetus dan setelah 9 bulan lahir ke dunia sebagai penerusku." Wonwoo melebarkan matanya mendengarkan penjelasan Mingyu. Spontan tangannya mengambil kamus besar anatomi manusia di atas mejanya lalu memukulkannya di kepala Mingyu._

" _Fetus kepalamu Kim Mesum! Pulang sana, sesimu sudah berakhir!" Wonwoo berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu menghampiri muridnya yang lain. Sementara yang ditinggalkan hanya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh di sana._

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin. Tak sepenuhnya menikmati, mengingat kejahilan Mingyu membuatnya berpikir berkali-kali benarkah muridnya itu menyimpan rasa padanya? Sambil memejamkan matanya kepalanya menggeleng berkali-kali. Pikirannya rumit, seperti benang kusut saat ini. Bagaimana dia akan menghadapi Mingyu setelah ini?

"Wonwoo-ya, dia hanya salah bicara. Jangan anggap perkataannya." Wonwoo bicara sendiri lalu membuka matanya pelan. Yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah sosok senior bermata sipit, pipi tembam mirip hamster.

TAK!

Kening Wonwoo di sentil oleh senior itu. "Kembalilah ke kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu." Kemudian si senior pun berlalu.

.

.

.

 _Kriiiiing! Kriiiiiing! Kriiiiing!_

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Mingyu baru saja menjelaskan sejarah sekolah mereka dan segala pengenalan mengenai Pledis Senior High School yang sepatutnya diketahui oleh siswa baru di hadapannya. "Baik, karena waktu kita sudah habis, kita akan mengakhiri pertemuan kita, tapi sebelumnya, Jeon Wonwoo, tolong kumpulkan barang-barang bawaan kalian. Beras dan minyak ini akan kita sumbangkan ke panti asuhan di akhir kegiatan kita akhir pekan ini. Choi Hansol dan Lee Seokmin tolong bantu Jeon Wonwoo. Bawa ke ruang OSIS. Aku tunggu kalian di sana."

Wonwoo segera melaksanakan tugasnya dibantu Hansol dan Seokmin. Hanya dalam sekejap saja mereka sudah mengumpulkannya lalu membawa barang-barang itu ke ruang OSIS yang letaknya persis di sebelah kelas mereka. Wonwoo berdecih acuh melihat betapa liciknya Mingyu memilih kelas yang paling dekat dengan ruang OSIS. "Dasar pemalas!" batin Wonwoo lagi.

"Mingyu-ya! Ini semuanya!" Seokmin menaruh sekresek besar beras, sebagiannya dibawa Hansol sedangkan Wonwoo membawa minyak goreng. Mingyu pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tempat di mana Seokmin, Hansol dan Wonwoo menaruh barang mereka.

"Seokmin-ah, thank you!" Mingyu berkedip pada Seokmin dan langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Seokmin. Mereka bertiga hendak keluar tapi tiba-tiba Mingyu memanggil seseorang di sana.

"Jeon Wonwoo, datang ke ruang kedisiplinan. Ada yang ingin aku bahas."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai! Ga nyangka ya ff gaje iseng-iseng berhadiah ini ada yang respon. Ini lanjutannya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Aku baca semua review kalian, maaf belum bisa balas satu persatu. Terima kasih sudah membaca, review, follow, dan fave ff ini. Oh ya, jangan panggil author… Ga sukaaa… Aku 90 line, kalian bisa panggil aku emak, tante, eoni, suka-suka lah jangan author pokoknya. Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanyaaa… Happy Eid Mubarak bagi yang merayakan… ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Mingyu Sunbaenim

.

.

.

Cast:

Meanie, Seoksoo, Junhao, Jeongcheol, Soonhoon, Verkwan, Dino

Other cast jika dibutuhkan nanti

.

Summary:

Jeon Wonwoo, siswa baru Pledis SHS yang baru bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya akibat putus sekolah harus dihadapkan dengan sunbaenim menyebalkan di hari pertama orientasi sekolahnya. Bagaimanakah Wonwoo menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah?

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo ada di ruang kedisiplinan sekarang. Sekilas ia melirik jam tangannya, sudah waktunya dia ada di tempat les. Murid-muridnya pasti bertanya dimana Jeon saem kesayangan mereka sekarang. Wonwoo gelisah, sudah ingy satu jam menunggu Mingyu di ruangan ini. Anak itu bilang katanya ingy ut yang dibicarakan tapi sampai sekarang belum juga datang. Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju ruang OSIS, sekilas ia mengintip dari jendela ternyata mereka sedang rapat. Sepertinya sangat serius karena ini hari pertama kegiatan orientasi. Wonwoo berinisiatif mengirim pesan pada Mingyu.

 **To: Kim Mingyu**

 _Mingyu-ya, saem harus mengajar, saem harap kau akan memberi ijin pulang. Saem tunggu jam 7 malam di tempat les. Jangan lupa bawa tugas Biologi yang saem berikan dua hari yang lalu. Mianhae untuk tidak dapat menunggumu rapat lebih lama lagi. Jika ada yang ingin dibicarakan mari bicara di tempat les._

 _Ting!_

Ponsel Mingyu berbunyi, ia mendapat pesan dari Wonwoo. Bergegas ia keluar dari ruang OSIS menuju ruang kedisiplinan. Tidak ada jejak Wonwoo di sana. Mingyu mencari ke sekeliling sekolah sampai pintu gerbang, Wonwoo juga tidak ada. Satpam sekolah mengatakan Wonwoo sudah pulang, berjalan kaki menuju halte di dekat sekolah. Mingyu berlari lagi ke ruang kedisiplinan, mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal di sana lalu berlari lagi ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Mingyu menyetir dengan hati gelisah, satu-satunya halte di dekat sekolahnya didatanginya namun Wonwoo tidak ada di sana. Segera ia menuju tempat les, Wonwoo juga tidak ada. Kata kepala tempat lesnya, Heechul Saem, Wonwoo belum datang dan pindah jadwal jadi jadwal sore yang akan mulai pukul 5 sore. Mingyu melirik jam tangannya, baru pukul 3.30, ia meminta alamat Wonwoo pada Heechul Saem lalu menuju rumah Wonwoo yang syukurnya hanya perlu ditempuh dalam waktu 10 menit.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sudah tiba di rumahnya yang sederhana. Kakinya melangkah gontai menuju dapur untuk meneguk segelas air. Lalu buru-buru mandi dan berganti baju. Ia hanya punya waktu 30 menit untuk bersiap pergi ke tempat les. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Wonwoo mengajar. Ia harus sekolah sekarang. Sewajarnya jam pulang sekolah menengah atas di Korea itu sore hari. Wonwoo merasa akan kewalahan jika harus mengajar lagi di tempat les kemudian mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas sekolahnya di malam hari. Sebagai gantinya, Wonwoo ditawarkan les privat ke rumah-rumah murid pada hari sabtu dan minggu. Kebetulan sabtu dan minggu sekolah libur. Dengan begitu, Wonwoo tidak akan kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Wonwoo mematut dirinya di cermin. Badannya yang tinggi dan kurus itu tampak biasa saja dalam balutan kemeja biru muda dan celana jeans. Rambutnya hanya ditata serapinya dengan poni ke depan, menutupi keningnya. Dirasanya sempurna, ia mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan keluar.

Wonwoo baru saja membuka pintu tapi ia menemukan sesosok manusia tinggi di hadapannya. Itu Mingyu dengan keringat bercucuran dan seragam sekolah yang kancingnya dilepas tiga buah, menampakkan dadanya yang atletis. Keduanya terkejut. Mingyu terkejut karena ia baru saja akan menekan bel rumah sedangkan Wonwoo terkejut karena ia baru saja membuka pintu dan tiba-tiba Mingyu ada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Ekhem…" Wonwoo berdeham lebih dulu, berniat keluar dari rumahnya. Mingyu memberinya jalan kemudian Wonwoo duduk di teras rumahnya, mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk juga.

"Won-Wonwoo…" Mingyu memanggil nama saem sekaligus adik kelasnya dengan terbata. Demi apa dia berkeliling di sekitar komplek rumah Wonwoo. Asal tahu saja, komplek ini tak bisa dimasuki mobil sehingga Mingyu harus berjalan jauh, belum lagi letak rumahnya yang menyendiri di ujung jalan, membuatnya kebingungan, karena rumah itu tak bernomor.

"Saem, Mingyu-ya. Kita tak sedang di sekolah. Aku tidak harus memanggilmu sunbaenim kan?" Wonwoo menatap lekat mata Mingyu, masih ada 30 menit lagi untuk berangkat, semoga Mingyu tak lama, pikirnya.

"S-saem, maafkan aku jika aku lancang di sekolah. Aku tak tahu jika kau baru masuk SHS. Kenapa bisa?" Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, menuntut jawab pada Wonwoo.

"Bisa saja Gyu. Sekolah tak harus hari ini. Aku terlambat setahun untuk sekolah, jadi aku baru masuk. Dan kebetulan aku jadi adik kelasmu. Sudahlah, memang sudah sewajarnya aku memanggilmu sunbaenim kan?"

"Saem, besok bantu aku, bariskan anak-anak di depan kelas, lalu absen mereka. Aku harus menghadiri rapat OSIS. Besok bukan aku pendamping kelompokmu. Tapi Hong Jisoo sunbae. Dia sangat baik dan lembut. Tapi aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab atas kelompok." Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya, Mingyu mengejarnya ke rumah hanya untuk mengatakan ini? Besok pagi juga bisa kan?

"Arraseo, pulanglah, aku harus berangkat. Jangan lupa nanti malam. Tugasmu juga." Wonwoo berdiri, hendak pergi dari sana, diikuti Mingyu yang memaksa akan mengantarnya. Lebih cepat alasannya.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 7 malam, Mingyu sudah tiba lagi di tempat lesnya. Kali ini sudah wangi. Lebih rapi dari biasanya. Jika biasanya ia hanya mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana pendek, kali ini ia menggunakan kemeja berwarna sama dengan Wonwoo dan juga bawahan jeans serta sepatu kets berwarna putih.

Mingyu duduk di hadapan Wonwoo sekarang. Wonwoo hanya menadahkan tangannya, meminta tugasnya. Mingyu mengeluarkan tugasnya dan Wonwoo membuka bukunya. Tiba-tiba ada amplop kecil yang terjatuh dari buku itu.

"Kim Mingyu, apa ini?" Wonwoo memegang amplop berwarna coklat itu, lalu memberikannya pada Mingyu.

"Itu untuk saem. Baca saja setelah selesai mengajar. Sekarang kita belajar saem, sambil menunggu yang lain." Mingyu membuka bukunya, tapi Wonwoo masih memicingkan matanya. Ada apa dengan muridnya ini?

Wonwoo kedatangan dua orang murid lagi yang sebaya dan setingkat Mingyu, dengan serius ia memulai pekerjaannya. Menjelaskan pelajaran, sampai memberi mereka tugas-tugas kecil sampai dua jam ke depan. Tapi tugas Wonwoo belum selesai sampai di sana. Ia akan tetap menerima murid sampai pukul sepuluh malam. Tempat les ini tutup jam 12 malam. Ini karena banyak siswa SHS yang pulang sekolah malam karena mengambil kelas tambahan dan masih mengikuti les.

.

.

.

Wonwoo merapikan mejanya. Memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam kardus besar. Ia sudah memberi tahu muridnya bahwa ia akan berhenti mengajar regular. Ia hanya akan menerima les privat. Dan Mingyu adalah murid pertama yang mengambil form les privat. Sedangkan muridnya yang lain ingin berdiskusi dengan orang tua mereka terlebih dahulu.

Wonwoo menatap ruangan les itu dengan tatapan sedih. Setahun sudah ia bekerja di sana. Duduk di meja yang sama setiap harinya sejak pukul 8 pagi, menerima murid dari jenjang sekolah dasar hingga high school. Wonwoo duduk di kursinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kemudian ia teringat dengan amplop kecil yang disimpannya di laci mejanya. Wonwoo mengambil amplop pemberian Mingyu itu lalu membukanya. Sebuah kalung rhodium berhiaskan liontin huruf W jatuh dari dalam amplop. Ada kartu kecil pula di dalam amplop tersebut. Wonwoo mulai membacanya lalu tersenyum.

" _Jeon Saem, selamat hari ulang tahun!"_

Wonwoo melipat kartu ucapannya dan memasukkannya lagi beserta kalungnya. Perlahan Wonwoo menyadari bahwa ia tak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun hari ulang tahunnya. Tidak pada Heechul, bosnya yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri, tidak pula pada murid-muridnya. Lantas dari mana Mingyu tahu?

Tak!

Wonwoo menyentikkan jarinya, mengingat sesuatu. Daftar siswa baru, pasti itu sebabnya Mingyu tahu hari lahirnya. Di sana tertulis data siswa seperti tempat dan tanggal lahir. Jadi ini sebabnya Mingyu menghilang selama jam istirahat? Keluar untuk membeli kalung ini kemudian sengaja menyuruhnya ke ruang kedisiplinan untuk memberikannya. Manis, pikir Wonwoo. Seutas senyum diulas di bibir tipisnya. Heechul yang melihatnya menjadi heran. Seingatnya Wonwoo jarang tersenyum. Ia hanya tersenyum jika muridnya berhasil dapat nilai A.

"Ya, kau tersenyum?" Heechul menepuk kepala Wonwoo, heran kenapa salah satu tenaga pengajarnya ini tersenyum. Senyum langka.

"Ne, eommonim. Kim Mingyu memberiku hadiah ulang tahun." Wonwoo menunjukkan kalungnya pada Heechul. Tak lama pria separuh baya itu menjerit. Wonwoo memanggil Heechul eommonim karena pria itu yang menginginkannya. Dia punya anak hasil pernikahannya bersama pengusaha Cina bernama Wen Hangeng, anaknya bernama Wen Junhui tapi sayangnya Junhui atau yang lebih senang dipanggil Jun itu terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupan sekolah, jadi ia mengangkat Wonwoo sebagai anaknya.

"Wonwoo-ya! Mingyu memberimu hadiah? Kau ulang tahun? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Bukankah aku ibumu?" Wonwoo hanya tersenyum.

"Eommonim, mianhae. Mingyu tahu dari dataku di sekolah."

"Ah~ aku baru ingat kau bersekolah di Pledis, sama sepertinya dan Jun. Apa kau melihat Jun di sekolah?" Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Wonwoo dan Jun itu seumuran, jadi dia ada di tingkat yang sama dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo tahu Pledis SHS dari Jun. Dia yang mengatakan pada Heechul bahwa Pledis SHS membuka program beasiswa. Jun juga menjabat sebagai OSIS walau Wonwoo tak terlalu tahu jabatan apa yang ia pangku di organisasi kesiswaan itu. Tadi seharian yang Wonwoo tahu Jun hanya mengambil ponsel para gadis yang memandangnya kagum dan melakukan selca dengan ponsel mereka. Playboy huh?

"Eommonim, aku akan mengembalikan kalung ini pada Mingyu. Aku hanya gurunya, bukan kekasihnya, lagipula ini barang mahal." Wonwoo menatap sayang pada kalungnya. Kalung ini indah, tapi entah ia merasa tak pantas menerimanya.

"Wonwoo-ya, Mingyu mungkin ingin kau tahu bahwa dirimu adalah gurunya yang paling disukainya. Mungkin juga ia ingin berterimakasih atas semua yang kau ajarkan padanya. Terima saja. Simpan dengan baik jika kau tak ingin memakainya." Wonwoo hanya mengangguk kemudian memasukkan kalung itu ke dalam tasnya. Sudah pukul 00.45, Wonwoo harus pulang, tempat les ini sudah tutup, pengajar yang lain juga sudah pulang setelah membereskan semuanya. Selain itu besok pukul 7 Wonwoo sudah harus ada di sekolah.

.

.

.

Heechul baru saja keluar dari tempat les bersama Wonwoo untuk pulang. Ia melihat Mingyu duduk di kursi penunggu yang biasanya digunakan orang tua menunggu anaknya pulang les. Remaja itu tertidur dengan kaki ditekuk. Tangannya memeluk dadanya dan terselip seikat bunga berwarna perpaduan merah muda dan biru muda. Wonwoo yang melihatnya ingin membangunkan Mingyu namun dilarang oleh Heechul.

"Wae?" Wonwoo bertanya tanpa suara pada Heechul yang memberi petunjuk agar Wonwoo tidak ingy.

"Sssst!" Heechul mengambil kartu yang terselip di bunga Mingyu lalu membacanya pelan.

 _Dear… Jeon Saem…_

 _Selamat ulang tahun. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama di ruang kedisiplinan. Aku rapat lama sekali sampai mengabaikanmu. Aku tahu saem sudah melihat isi amplop itu kan? Bagaimana? Cantik? Pakailah saem. Itu hadiahku karena saem selalu sabar mengajarkanku walau aku sering tidak membawa tugas, sering tidur di sesi belajar, dan sering membuatmu kesal. Saem, aku suka pada saem. Sejak aku pertama kali menginjakkan kakiku di sini untuk menuntut ilmu tambahan. Maukah saem jadi kekasihku? Jadi kekasih dulu, nanti jika sudah lulus SHS, aku akan menikahimu. Aku tidak memaksa saem menjawab, tapi aku rasa saem sudah tahu perasaanku dari Minghao. Jika bisa, jawab ya saem. Anggap saja ini ujian. Hahahaha. Wonwoo-ssi, saranghae.._

Heechul tertawa keras sedangkan Wonwoo sudah memerah malu. Akhirnya Mingyu mengatakan perasaannya. Wonwoo tidak percaya bahwa Mingyu benar-benar menyukainya. Wonwoo bingung, baru pertama kali ada orang yang suka padanya. Sepersekian detik Wonwoo tidak bisa mendengar, melihat ataupun berpikir.

"Euungh~" Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya yang melelahkan, terbukti dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya sakit karena tidur dalam posisi duduk dan kakinya dinaikkan serta ditekuk.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu! Kau tidak pulang sejak tadi? Menunggu Jeon Saem kesayanganmu?" Heechul menggoda Mingyu yang kini sudah terbelalak melihat kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya untuk sang Jeon Saem ada di tangan Heechul.

"Saem! Itu untuk Jeon Saem!" Mingyu berdiri ingin mengambil kartunya tapi Heechul mengindarinya terus.

"Ya, bocah ingusan! Menyatakan cinta pada gurumu sendiri? Kau sadar Wonwoo lebih tua darimu?" Heechul terus menghindar dan terus mengejar. Menggoda bocah ini seru juga, batin Heechul.

"Saaaeeeem! Saem tidak sopan melihat surat orang!" Mingyu berhenti mengejar Heechul lalu menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, persis bayi besar yang sedang merajuk.

"Lihat! Lihat! Masih bocah sudah tahu cinta-cintaan?" Heechul menertawai Mingyu. Lalu Mingyu berniat merebut lagi kartu itu namun dilempar oleh Heechul dan mendarat di pangkuan Wonwoo yang sejak Heechul membaca surat duduk di kursi di seberang Mingyu.

"Hap! Dapaaat!" Mingyu menangkup kartu ucapannya yang ada di pangkuan Wonwoo. Dua insan manusia itu terperanjat. Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya, sedangkan Mingyu membeku karena ia sedang berhadapan dengan ekhem resleting celana Wonwoo.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Haaaiiii~~~ ada yang kangen sama emak-emak ini? Ngga ada ya udah, bye…

Udah sebulan lebih ya? Hmmm… Maafkan ya bikin kalian nunggu karena kesibukan real life yang ga bisa ditinggal.. Sudah lanjut ya, maaf lagi ga bisa balas review tapi aku baca semuanya kok. Review kalian yang bikin semangat terus ngelanjutin ff ga mutu dan makin lama makin ga jelas ini… Doakan ya, lanjutnya ga kelamaan lagi, hehehe… Byeeee~~ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Mingyu Sunbaenim

.

.

.

Cast:

Meanie, Seoksoo, Junhao, Jeongcheol, Soonhoon, Verkwan, Dino

Other cast jika dibutuhkan nanti

.

Summary:

Jeon Wonwoo, siswa baru Pledis SHS yang baru bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya akibat putus sekolah harus dihadapkan dengan sunbaenim menyebalkan di hari pertama orientasi sekolahnya. Bagaimanakah Wonwoo menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah?

.

.

.

Kejadian dua hari lalu yang menurut Wonwoo dan Mingyu memalukan itu masih membekas di ingatan keduanya. Wajah mereka bak udang rebus setelah insiden mari-menatap-resleting-celana-Wonwoo-oleh Mingyu itu. Selama dua hari pula Mingyu enggan menjadi pendamping kelompok bagi kelompok Wonwoo. Hari kedua orientasi Mingyu harus menghadiri rapat OSIS se-kota Seoul mewakili Seungcheol dan hari ketiga ia tidak ingin bertemu Wonwoo. Ia digantikan oleh Hong Jisoo, senior tingkat akhir di Pledis. Hong Jisoo berwajah manis seperti malaikat, hatinya juga cantik secantik parasnya, saking cantik hatinya ia rela menjadi selir Choi Seungcheol si ketua OSIS yang punya 3 pacar termasuk dirinya itu. Namun tidak dengan perkataannya. Kadang ia bisa seenaknya menyuruh Wonwoo yang ketua kelompok itu menemui Mingyu entah karena Jisoo lupa membawa absensi kelompok, sampai mengumpulkan laporan harian ataupun mengumpulkan barang-barang tugas mereka. "Jeon Wonwoo, bawa ini pada Mingyu! Aish, kenapa aku yang mengerjakan ini semua? Kemana Mingyu, setahuku sudah tidak sibuk!" Itu salah satu gerutuan yang keluar dari bibir Jisoo. Dan Wonwoo tidak suka Jisoo membuatnya bertemu dengan Mingyu.

Jisoo tidak seburuk itu sebenarnya, hanya saja ia pecinta keadilan dan kedamaian. Terutama jika sudah berdiam diri di ruang OSIS yang ber-AC itu. Baginya itulah kedamaian, ia bisa menghabiskan 30 menit istirahat untuk mengunci diri di ruang OSIS, alasannya sih meditasi, untuk menenangkan diri dari pelajaran yang membosankan, tapi sebenarnya dia ingin tidur ditemani semilir angin yang dikeluarkan AC. Lagipula ia adalah sekretaris OSIS, tugasnya mengurus administrasi orientasi dan administrasi OSIS. Jisoo tidak ada tugas untuk ikut sebagai pendamping kelompok yang sewaktu-waktu berjemur di lapangan karena si ketua OSIS Choi Seungcheol mengajak siswa baru untuk mencoba senam kebugaran jasmani tepat pukul 12 siang. Jisoo benci panas! Belum lagi AC di ruangan tidak berfungsi, hanya ada kipas besar di tengah langit-langit kelas yang membuat Jisoo mual. Jadi bagi Jisoo ini tidak adil. Supaya adil, sisa tugasnya sebagai pendamping kelompok tetap diserahkan pada Mingyu.

"Jeon Wonwoo!", panggil Jisoo setelah menemukan salah satu kertas berwarna pink di sela-sela tugas meringkas kegiatan mereka.

"Ne, sunbaenim, ada apa?" Wonwoo ragu-ragu menghampiri Jisoo. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Siapa yang membuat surat cinta dengan kertas berwarna pink? Aku suruh kau mengumpulkan tugas ringkasan, kenapa kau juga mengumpulkan surat cinta?" Jisoo berkata dengan nada yang sangaaaaat manis, saking manisnya Wonwoo sampai pusing, siapa pula yang mengirim surat cinta?

"Saya cari tahu siapa sunbaenim." Wonwoo mengambil surat itu dari tangan Jisoo dan seniornya itu memberikannya lalu menyuruhnya kembali duduk.

"Dengar semuanya! Seperti yang aku katakan, aku hanya membantu Mingyu menjadi pendamping kelompok kalian. Besok kalian akan kembali pada Mingyu. Besok kalian sekolah dengan membawa sapu, ember, dan juga sarung tangan karet. Kita akan bersih-bersih halaman sekolah. Mengerti semuanya?" Jisoo memberi pengumuman terakhirnya pada kelompok ini. Mau tidak mau besok Mingyu harus menjalani tugasnya.

"Mengertiiiiii!" Sahut seluruh siswa baru di kelompok tersebut.

"Ah, untuk Lee Seokmin! Datang ke ruang kedisiplinan! Aku akan memberikanmu ciuman! Setelah aku laporan pada Seungcheol bahwa kau mengirimkan surat cinta padaku!" Jisoo yang sudah ada di samping Seokmin menatapnya lalu mengedipkan matanya nakal. Seokmin langsung kejang-kejang, eh tidak sampai, hanya berbunga-bunga. Demi apa dia akan dicium Jisoo Sunbaenim tapi dengan ancaman pukulan telak dari pacar Jisoo setelah ia mengirimkan surat cinta berwarna pink itu? Oh, rupanya Seokmin tidak peduli bahwa sunbaenim cantik ini sudah ada yang punya dan dia adalah pacar ketiga dari sang ketua OSIS.

"Jeon Wonwoo, bawa tugas dan ramyun yang kalian bawa ini ke ruang kedisiplinan. Ruang OSIS sudah penuh jadi barang-barang ini taruh saja di sana." Nah kan, Jisoo menyuruh Wonwoo menemui Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo sudah lemas hari ini. Sejak kemarin ia menemui Mingyu 3 kali sehari. Sudah seperti minum obat saja.

.

.

.

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.._

Wonwoo mengetuk pintu ruang kedisiplinan. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam sana, jadi Wonwoo membuka pintunya. Gelap. Itulah yang dilihat Wonwoo sekarang. Gorden ruangan itu tertutup rapat dan lampu juga dimatikan. Wonwoo dengan segala keterbatasan penglihatannya karena mengidap minus itu membenarkan kacamata bulatnya mencari-cari saklar di tembok dekat pintu masuk.

 _Tak!_

Wonwoo menemukannya. Lampu ruangan itu menyala terang benderang. Wonwoo segera mengangkat barang bawaannya yang berupa kantong plastik besar berisikan ramyun, karena tugas mereka hari ini membawa 2 pak ramyun. Sedangkan tugas ringkasannya diapitnya di ketiak kanannya sedari tadi. Wonwoo menaruh ramyun itu di tempat yang sudah ada barang-barang bawaan siswa lainnya sejak kemarin. Kemudian ia hendak menaruh tugasnya di meja Mingyu. Hanya ada satu meja di sini, dan itu meja kekuasaan Mingyu. Wonwoo mendesah lega Mingyu tidak ada saat ini, sejak kemarin saja dia hanya mengambil absensi kemudian menyerahkannya lagi pada Mingyu tanpa bicara. Kaki Wonwoo melangkah menjauh dari meja Mingyu kemudian tersandung sesuatu.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Wonwoo berteriak heboh, ia melihat ke bawah ternyata ada sepasang lengan yang menjuntai di bawah meja. Sampai-sampai pengurus OSIS datang ke ruang kedisiplinan. Asal tahu saja ruangan itu konon ada penghuninya namun Mingyu tidak percaya dan menggunakan ruang itu untuk ruang kedisiplinan dan menolak ruangan kedisiplinan sebelumnya yang terletak di sebelah perpustakaan.

"YA! ADA APA?" Choi Seungcheol dan pengurus OSIS lain yaitu Soonyoung, Junhui, Jeonghan, Doyoon, Jisoo dan Jihoon masuk ke ruangan itu dengan panik. Jisoo bahkan membawa Salib besar yang tadinya tergantung di tembok ruang OSIS dan alkitab. Sedangkan Wonwoo sudah gemetaran tidak berani beranjak dari sana. Jari telunjuk kanannya menunjuk ke kakinya. Seungcheol dan yang lainnya melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Wonwoo.

"Cheol-ah, lihat ke sana!" Jeonghan, sang wakil ketua OSIS sekaligus pacar kedua Seungcheol itu mendorongnya ke arah Wonwoo.

"Yah! Soonyoung-ah, kemari!" Seungcheol memanggil Soonyoung, anggota OSIS yang bermata sipit dan berpipi bulat menyerupai hamster yang memukul kepala Wonwoo saat sedang merenung di taman di hari pertama.

Keduanya menarik tangan yang menjuntai itu dan menemukan Mingyu yang lelap tertidur atau malah pingsan di bawah meja. Sedangkan Wonwoo sudah diamankan oleh Junhui. Syukur itu Jun, anak dari Heechul, jadi Wonwoo tidak risih dipeluk erat lalu digendong ke ruang kesehatan. Hmmm… Modus Jun.

"Mingyu-ya! Kim Mingyu! Apa kau mati?" Seungcheol mencoba menepuk-nepuk pipi Mingyu namun remaja dengan tinggi kelewat batas itu tidak terbangun. Sedangkan Jisoo sudah beberapa kali berkata "Amen" dengan beberapa doa dari ayat-ayat alkitab yang dibawanya, mungkin Jisoo menanti mukjizat Tuhan agar Mingyu bisa bangun.

"Minggir kalian semua! Jeonghan-ah, periksa apa ada obat-obatan atau tali, atau hal lainnya yang mencurigakan di sekitar sini!" Perintah Doyoon, pacar pertama dari Seungcheol sekaligus ketua Tim Palang Merah Remaja di Pledis SHS. Wajar jika jiwa penyelamatnya keluar di saat seperti ini.

Sementara Doyoon memeriksa tekanan darah, denyut jantung, denyut nadi, nafas dan lain sebagainya dari seorang Kim Mingyu, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan panik mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan seperti obat penenang, obat bius, tali, pisau dan yang lainnya. Sementara Jihoon, satu-satunya pengurus OSIS yang sering salah disangka siswa baru karena tubuhnya yang menyerupai bocah Junior High School itu hanya memutar-mutar gitar yang dari tadi dibawanya, memikirkan kapan waktu yang tepat menyadarkan Mingyu dengan cara memukulkan gitar itu ke kepala Mingyu. Kasihan gitarnya rusak? Tenang, ayahnya adalah pengusaha pabrik gitar, ada ratusan gitar di rumahnya, tinggal ambil saja.

"Doyoon-ah, tidak ada obat-obatan atau hal lain yang mencurigakan. Bagaimana Mingyu bisa seperti ini?" Jeonghan mulai menangis, seumur hidupnya dia diperlakukan seperti putri raja di rumahnya walau dia ini laki-laki, dan tidak pernah melihat hal-hal semacam percobaan bunuh diri.

"Mingyu hanya tidur. Semuanya normal, sepertinya dia tidak tidur beberapa hari. Saking lelapnya dia jadi seperti orang pingsan. Hanya tekanan darahnya yang rendah." Doyoon membereskan peralatan P3Knya, lalu menendang kaki Mingyu karena kesal telah dibuat panik.

"Ya Tuhan, apapun itu kesalahan Mingyu, maafkanlah, bukakanlah matanya jika ia belum akan kau ajak pergi ke surgaMu. Sadarkanlah Mingyu kami ya Tuhan. Amen." Jisoo memanjatkan doanya yang terakhir, kemudian melirik Seungcheol dan Soonyoung, memberi kode untuk memindahkan Mingyu ke ruang UKS.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang UKS…

"Sssst, sudah menangisnya, cupcupcup, aku di sini Wonu sayang, kalau kau menangis aku bilang apa pada eomma. Sudah ya sudah. Sayaaaang~" Jun masih memeluk Wonwoo yang masih terisak dan mengelus kepalanya. Sesekali pemuda keturunan Cina-Korea itu mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo, mencuri kesempatan menghirup wangi apel dari rambut lembut milik Wonwoo. Dan sepertinya Wonwoo tidak sadar kalau dia sedang digrepe-grepe oleh Junhui, kakak angkatnya yang playboy tingkat kecamatan ini. Junhui itu tukang modus, dia sadar dirinya tampan, makanya dia sering memanfaatkan keadaan pada gadis-gadis ataupun uke di sekolahnya.

"Hiks, Jun-ah, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada hiks Mingyu. Aku bertemu dia sudah seperti itu. Aku tidak membunuhnya. Huweeeeeeee~~" Tangis Wonwoo pecah lagi. Wonwoo takut, dia takut jika nanti dia akan dituduh macam-macam oleh seisi sekolah kalau ada apa-apa terhadap Mingyu.

"Ssssttt…. Aku di sini, aku percaya padamu. Kau tidak pernah menangis selama ini, tapi hari ini melihatmu hari ini begini rasanya ada yang aneh." Jun melepas pelukannya, berganti menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo lalu menghapus air mata adik angkatnya itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Hiks, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis. Hiks… Jun-ah, eommoni pasti marah padaku. Hiks… Aku.. A-aku takut…" Wonwoo memeluk lagi Jun yang ada dihadapannya sampai suara Jihoon terdengar di depan pintu ruang UKS.

"Yah, Wen Junhui! Lepas pelukanmu bantu Soonyoung dan Seungcheol mengangkat bayi raksasa itu!" Jihoon masuk ke UKS, menyibakkan tirai yang menutup ranjang kosong di samping ranjang yang ditempati Wonwoo. Jun langsung melompat membantu mengangkat kaki panjang Mingyu lalu membaringkannya di ranjang pasien.

.

.

.

"Jisoo sunbaenim! Jisoo sunbaenim! Aku dataaaang!" sementara itu Lee Seokmin, pemuda dengan senyum lebar bak cengiran kuda dan otaknya agak bergeser itu sedang celingukan di ruang kedisiplinan yang kosong. Anak ini menagih janji ciuman yang dijanjikan Jisoo rupanya. Seokmin oh Seokmin, Jisoo saja lupa dengan janji itu. Selamat menunggu!

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya?" Seungcheol menginterogasi Wonwoo sebagai satu-satunya saksi mata dalam kejadian pingsannya Mingyu. Wonwoo sudah menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya, termasuk ia yang sudah tiga kali menemui Mingyu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dari pagi hari karena Mingyu juga sempat memberi hukuman beberapa siswa baru di lapangan sekolah.

"I-iya sunbaenim. Begitu kejadiannya. Aku sungguh tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Mingyu Sunbaenim." Wonwoo menunduk, semua mata tertuju padanya. Semuanya juga mengangguk mengerti tentang keadaan Wonwoo dan menyuruhnya berhenti menangis.

"Cheol-ah, aku butuh bantuanmu!" Doyoon memanggil Seungcheol, dia sendiri sedang melepas kancing seragam sekolah Mingyu. Sepertinya Doyoon ingin memeriksa Mingyu lebih lanjut, mengingat sekarang sudah ada dokter UKS di sana. Dokter bermarga Park itu memeriksa Mingyu dengan seksama, memasang infus dan mengatakan Mingyu hanya kelelahan.

Wonwoo membantu merapikan pakaian Mingyu dan sepatunya, tiba-tiba ada lipatan kertas yang jatuh dari saku kemejanya. "Sunbaenim! Aku menemukan sesuatu!" teriaknya.

Jihoon membaca isi kertas itu lalu tertawa keras. Merasa ada yang aneh, Jun merebut kertas itu kemudian membacanya dilanjutkan dengan tertawa juga. Seungcheol dan ketiga pacarnya penasaran jadi mereka membacanya bersama, mereka juga tertawa. Sedangkan Soonyoung?

"Sayang, berhenti tertawa atau aku tusuk kau semalaman hari ini!" Soonyoung mengancam Jihoon yang langsung berhenti tertawa. Dia tidak mau ditusuk semalaman, itu sakit!

"Wonwoo-ya, dia menyukaimu!" Jun menepuk-nepuk bahu Wonwoo, sedangkan yang ditepuk hanya kaget. Wonwoo tahu Mingyu menyukainya, tapi apa hubungannya dengan pingsannya Mingyu?

"Ini, bacalah. Tetaplah di sini sampai Mingyu sadar, kami akan ke ruang OSIS untuk rapat kegiatan bakti sosial. Pengurus lain menunggu." Seungcheol menyerahkan kertas itu pada Wonwoo yang langsung diambilnya.

"Cheol-ah, aku bolos rapat! Aku ada janji dengan siswa baru di ruang kedisiplinan! Aku harus menghukumnya karena dia nakal!" Jisoo yang rupanya mengingat janjinya bersama Seokmin merengek manja dan berkedip genit pada Seungcheol. Mau tak mau sang ketua OSIS itu mengijinkan pacar ketiganya itu pergi. Jisoo jarang minta sesuatu padanya, jadi Seungcheol akan mengabulkan apapun yang dimintanya. Seungcheol lemah pada kedipan mata pacar-pacarnya.

Sepeninggal senior-seniornya, Wonwoo membuka kertas di tangannya. Dia sangat penasaran isinya apa. Apakah Mingyu mengidap penyakit parah? Atau ini surat pengakuan cintanya yang waktu itu? Perlahan jari lentiknya membuka lipatan kertasnya. Dibacanya perlahan untaian kata yang ada di surat itu.

 _Jeon Wonwoo, cintaku… Karenamu aku tidak bisa tidur. Sejak pengakuan cintaku padamu, aku merasa seperti pengecut. Aku tidak bisa menatap wajahmu. Kau datang kemari, menghancurkan pertahananku, tapi aku hanya bisa bersikap dingin denganmu. Begitu pula denganmu. Kau menyerahkan tugas-tugasmu tanpa bicara denganku. Ini menyiksaku. Sungguh._

 _Jeon Wonwoo, sayangku… Aku sudah tiga hari tidak makan, memikirkan dirimu. Aku ingin makan yang manis, sepertinya bibirmu cocok untuk jadi makananku. Eeiii, aku bicara melantur, kau saja tidak menjawab pernyataan cintaku. Hahahaha… Mungkin iya, hubungan kita akan selalu jadi sebatas guru privat dan murid, sunbae dan hoobae. Kalau bisa aku ingin kita jadi suami-istri, biar lebih enak. Hahahaha… Bicara apa lagi aku ini!_

 _Jeon Wonwoo, separuh jiwaku, entah berapa kali aku memukul meja dan menampar diriku sendiri hari ini. Entah kenapa, kau jadi tambah manis dengan seragam sekolah. Kelak, kita lulus dari sekolah ini, aku dan dirimu kuliah, kemudian bekerja, aku akan melamarmu. Melamarmu jadi pendamping hidupku. Selamanya bersamaku. Menghabiskan sisa usiaku bersamamu. Menua bersama. Berdua. Dengan atau tanpa keturunan. Karena aku tahu resiko menikahi laki-laki. Tidak apa-apa, adikku Minseo bisa melahirkan keturunan, bisa kita adopsi saja. Atau kau mau mengadopsi dari panti asuhan? Kita bisa merawatnya bersama. Berbagi cinta kita berdua padanya. Membesarkannya menjadi anak yang berguna bagi bangsa dan negara Korea kita yang tercinta ini._

 _Wonwoo sayang, aku lelah… Aku rasanya ingin tidur… Jika aku tidak bangun, aku harap kau menemukan kertas ini dan membacanya…_

 _Dari aku yang mencintaimu sejak hari pertamaku di tempat les… Kim Mingyu…_

Wonwoo melipat kertas itu lagi. Ini surat cinta. Pantas saja senior-seniornya itu tertawa. Ini kali kedua Wonwoo dipermalukan oleh selembar surat pengakuan dari Mingyu. Jika tidak ada Dokter Park, ingin rasanya Wonwoo menendang Mingyu hingga terjatuh dari ranjang. Sia-sia ia menangis di pelukan Jun hari ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Haaaaiiiii~~ Hollaaaa~~ Ketemu lagi dengan Ahjumma ini… Ini udah agak panjang ya, semoga kalian suka. Terima kasih untuk semua review kalian. Yang favoritin dan follow cerita ini juga. Aku baca semua review kalian buat jadi semangatku ngelanjutin ini. Hehehe… Sampai jumpa lagi chapter depan.. ^^**


End file.
